


Smack it!

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, Fingering, M/M, My excuse is they are drunk, Spanking, top Jungjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Woosung was drunk, very drunk.That was probably the reason he got that very stupid idea.
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung/Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Smack it!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenyZootSuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenyZootSuit/gifts).



> I saw this short clip of that girl smacking the pec's of her friend or boyfriend and well I instantly thought of drunken Woosung doing that to Jungjae and well here we go.
> 
> That's for you Bucky because I know you crave Top Jungjae / Bottom Woosung

Woosung was drunk, very drunk.  
That was probably the reason he got that very stupid idea.

Jungjae stood there taking off his shirt and changing into his pajama pants, and Woosung’s eyes were fixated on his pecs, his big, juicy man-boobs that were screaming at him to be smacked.

The video they had laughed about earlier of that girl smacking her friend’s pecs was playing in the back of his head and Woosung’s legs already moved on their own.

He grabbed Jungjae’s elbow so that he turned around to him, the shirt he just wanted to put on in his other hand, and a questioning look on his face.  
And before Woosung even realized himself what he was doing, he smacked Jungjae’s pecs. Hard. Both of them at once.

A deadly silence spread around them and Woosung swore he could hear their refrigerator buzzing quietly two rooms away.

Jungjae was looking at him, and his gaze was enough to sober Woosung up a bit.   
And realize his mistake.

He closely watched Jungjae’s lips move and shuddered with the deep tone that reminded him very much of the voice he used as Yeomra.

„Big mistake, Jagiya.“

Jungjae dropped his shirt to the floor and place his hand on Woosung’s chest to push him backward.   
Woosung was taller than Jungjae, but right now he felt much, much smaller.   
He swallowed thickly.

„Big mistake.“

Jungjae repeated, voice even deeper and more dangerous. 

A nervous shudder ran through Woosung’s body and the mix of fear and being turned on was going straight to his cock, that was twitching with interest in his pants.

Woosung’s head told him that he should be more afraid than horny though because Jungjae could be very creative if in the right mood. And it seems like he was in the right mood now.

Woosung gasped when he was pushed on the bed and Jungjae opened his pants and got them and his underwear out of the way in one go.  
It was a little embarrassing but also hot how easily Jungjae could manhandle him and turn him around on his stomach, grab his legs, and pull him to the edge of the bed.   
Not that Woosung tried to stop him, but still.

Woosung outstretched his arms obediently when Jungjae pulled his shirt over his head, that had already moved up to his chest, with the movement before.

He pressed his hips against the edge of the bed and moaned, rubbing his cock against it, while Jungjae’s hand was gliding along his spine to his ass. Then his fingers were gone.

Woosung was wondering about it and wanted to turn around but a loud smack and burning sensation on his asscheek stopped him. He was so stunned he forgot to breathe.

Jungjae squeezed the spot he had just hit and Woosung moaned with a mix of pain and want. His cock was completely hard now and he pressed his hips into the mattress. Another smack hit him and he grabbed the blanket and moaned into it. He felt Jungjae’s finger brushing softly over the heated skin and wiggled his ass because of the unnerving feeling. 

„Two smacks for the ones you gave me, enough to learn your lesson?“

Woosung shook his head, because no, definitely not enough, his skin where Jungjae had hit him gave off a dull, thudding pain and the blood in his cock was pulsating in the same rhythm. 

He was pretty sure that Jungjae was raising an eyebrow at him but he did not care at all. He trusted Jungjae fully, otherwise, he would not be kneeling against the bed right now, enjoying getting spanked.

Jungjae hit the same spot, he did the first time again and the sting was stronger than before, Woosung cried out and pulled the blanket closer to his face. The next hit was on his other cheek again the same spot as before and he thrust his hips forward, to get more friction his cock, that caught between his body and the bed, dripping against his stomach.

Jungjae’s hand rubbed over his irritated skin and Woosung did not know if he wanted to move away or into it and increase the pressure. His moans only got louder and more desperate when Jungjae smacked him again and again. When he stopped Woosung realized he had been biting into the sheets and clutching them so tightly his teeth and finger hurt.

Woosung felt the bed next to him move when Jungjae got up and concentrated on the thudding and burning feeling on his cheeks, that hurt but also felt so good at the same time. He rubbed his cock against the sheets, that were already drenched in his precum, with small desperate movements while he kept moaning wantonly. 

Suddenly something cold was drooling on his heated skin, not where it burned the most but right above his cleft and he shuddered with the difference in temperature.

The bed dipped in when Jungjae sat down again, closer to him now and he brushed his finger through the lube and between his cheeks, rubbing over Woosung’s hole. Woosung pressed back against him and his skin tingled where Jungjae’s arm was touching it, adding another sensation to his oversensitive senses.

Jungjae slipped his finger in until he was knuckle-deep, easily finding Woosung's prostate and brushing over it.

Woosung moaned and thrust his hips forward, humping the mattress and Jungjae added another finger. He felt Jungjae’s chest against his back and shuddered when his deep voice was against his ear. 

„If you keep humping the bed and cum, I will not care about you being overstimulated and fuck you.“

Woosung whimpered weakly and pressed his ass back into Jungjae’s hand. 

„Or do you want that? Like you enjoy being spanked.“

He leaned back again and Woosung felt cold where their skin had touched but was quickly distracted with Jungjae’s flat hand hitting his asscheek again and then pinching it.  
The mix of pain and pleasure and well-aimed brush over his prostate made him cum instantly.

Jungjae was not a liar. When Woosung’s walls tightened around his fingers he withdrew them and replaced them with his cock.

Woosung cried out Jungjae’s name, voice breaking and got up on his arms, that were feeling way too wobbly to get the pressure away from his cock.  
Jungjae wrapped an arm around his waist and brushed it to his cock, running his fingers along it, starting from the base to his head, causing more drops of cum to drip out. Woosung whined and grabbed his arms with his hands, holding onto him.   
He shuddered when Jungjae kissed his shoulder and dipped his finger into the cum gathering at his tip. 

„You made a mess on the bed, you will have to clean that later.“

Jungjae breathed against his sweaty skin and brought his cum-covered finger up to Woosung’s lips while he moved his hips with shallow thrusts.

„Open your mouth.“  
Woosung shuddered at the deep commanding tone and followed obediently.

Jungjae pressed his finger on his tongue, letting him taste his own cum and Woosung sucked on them, and twirled his tongue around them until he had cleaned them up completely. Woosung gasped when Jungjae withdrew his fingers and pressed him down on the bed with a hand in his neck and fucked him properly.

Woosung moaned and was almost fully hard again and pressed back to meet Jungjae’s thrust, his moans getting louder and higher, mixing with Jungjae’s pants and lower ones.

He could feel the heat building up in his lower abdomen already when Jungjae suddenly withdrew completely.

Woosung was about to complain but Jungjae dragged him on his feet and into a heated kiss. 

„Ride me.“  
Jungjae whispered against his lips and sat down on the bed, pulling Woosung into his lap.

Woosung was a little dumbfounded because he never had done that before and Jungjae was amazing when it came to riding him.   
Deciding to aid him a little, Jungjae grabbed his hips and lifted them and then guided his cock to his entrance while he motioned Woosung to go down. 

Inhaling a deep breath Woosung slowly sank into his lap. The position felt completely different and he wiggled his hips experimentally, not being too confident like this. 

„You want me to guide you?“

„Yes.“ Woosung moaned and felt instantly more secure when Jungjae’s big hands were brushing up his thighs to his hips, gripping them and moving them up and down in a slow rhythm. 

„You’re much better at that than me.“

Woosung wrapped his arms around Jungjae’s neck and breathed into his ear while trying to keep his hips moving, his rhythm got more unsteady when the other’s hands let go of his hips.

He groaned when Jungjae squeezed his asscheek and wrapped the other around Woosung’s cock.

„You’re fine. Keep going.“

Woosung was almost certain that Jungjae did that to tease him and he felt odd, trying to find the right angle and way to move. 

„Jungjae-“

He whined eventually, not getting more comfortable and Jungjae chuckled amused. Before Woosung was able to complain Jungjae wrapped an arm around his waist and turned them around, lifting him up he moved them higher up the bed.

When he was lying down again, Jungjae surged forward to capture his lips and finally thrust properly into Woosung, his cock brushing along his prostate just perfectly, causing pure pleasure to shot up his spine. Woosung moaned and arched his back, he broke the kiss to beg against the other's lips.

„Faster. Please.“

He moaned wantonly and held onto one of Jungjae’s arms.

„Please, touch me Jungjae.“

Woosung grabbed Jungjae’s other hand and guided it to his cock.

„Please I need to cum.“

Woosung’s voice was breaking and finally, Jungjae seemed to get close too. His hand was pumping Woosung harder and faster and his thrusts got more unsteady. Woosung reached down to wrap his hand around Jungae’s and aid him.

„Woosung“   
Jungjae moaned against his ear, his lips brushing along his shell and Woosung could feel his hot cum spilling inside of him. 

Jungjae rolled his hips into him, as deep as he could, making the sweetest sounds and Woosung rubbed his finger along the sensitive area right under his head and threw his head back into the cushion when he came, his cum spilling in thick ropes on their chests and his stomach, despite it being the second time this night.

Tiredly Jungjae sank down on his chest and Woosung wrapped his arms around him.

They fell asleep just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*


End file.
